Little Red Riding Cape Retold
by Queen Pickle the Third
Summary: A teen named Red lives with her Grandma after her parents died. For her 16th birthday she was given a crimson by her grandmother, and afterwards, she has been called Red Riding Hood by those why know her. One day her Grandma got sick and all she was trying to do was get some food when she was attacked. Based off the Brothers Grim version. WARNING cannon character death.
1. Chapter 1

This was based off of the Brothers Grimm's Little Red Riding Cape. I changed the story up (a lot) and it's more into the future than the original.

* * *

A girl named Red was at her Grandma's house like always. Ever since her parents died, Red lived with her Grandmother. A few weeks ago Red got a crimson cloak for her birthday. Ever since then, she never took it off which is why the villagers called her Red Riding Hood. Red and her Grandmother didn't live in the village, they lived on a small hilltop near it. Red was reading a book when she heard her Grandma cough. Her Grandmother had gotten very sick a few days ago. Red set down her book and opened the door to her Grandmother's room.

"Hey Grandma. Is there anything you would like me to get you?" Red asked softly.

"Some food *cough* would be great." Her Grandmother said.

"Is there anything specific you would like?" Red asked.

"Bread and chicken would be nice." Her Grandma said.  
"Ok I'll see what we have." Red said. She went to the kitchen and started to look for the food. When she saw nothing good for her Grandmother's stomach Red returned to her Grandma's room.

"Grandma, I'm going to the village to get some food for you. Ok?" Red asked. Her Grandmother nodded. Grabbed some coins, a basket, her crimson cloak, shut the front door and locked it. Red went down the path to the village. From there she went to the miller.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ecklestone." Red said (A/N Studio C fans should know who that is).

"Good afternoon Lass. What can I get you?" Mr. Ecklestone asked.

"Can I get two loafs of bread?" Red asked.

"Of course Lass. Say, when do you think you'd be headn' back." Mr. Ecklestone asked.

"This evening why?" Red asked. It was already five forty-five. Why?" Red asked. Mr. Ecklestone looked bother ways as if someone was listening.

"Some folks are saying there's a half human half wolf in the woods." Mr. Ecklestone

"Why would anyone think that?" Red asked.

"People have been going missing. Later they find the bodies." Mr. Ecklestone said. Red looked at him with wide eyes.

"But don't worry Lass, people are tryin' to find it now. So you have nothing to worry about." Mr. Ecklestone said. Red gulped.

"O-ok. I um better get my bread now." Red said. Mr. Ecklestone handed her the bread and she gave him some coins. Red speed walked to a butchers. When Red rang the bell the Butchers wife, Carlee, opened the door.

"Hello Red Riding Hood! What can I get for you?" Carlee asked.

"Can I get some chicken?" Red asked.  
"Sure. It will be here it a sec." Carlee said. She went behind the door to get the chicken. A minute later Carlee came back with chicken wrapped in ice.

"Thanks." Red said and put the chicken in her basket. Red gave Carlee some coins and set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this next chapter. If anyone didn't know, POV means point of view. This is a bit darker than the last chapter but not as dark as some fairy tales. Or I'm just paranoid.**

~Red's POV~

I was walking up the path to my house. I continued walking when I felt something watching me. I stopped and looked around and saw nothing. I regret going back when it's getting dark. It's probably nothing. I continued walking until I heard the snap of a twig. I spun around and saw a boy standing there.

"Umm can I help you?" I asked. The boy looked me and smiled, except it didn't seem so friendly.

"Yes you can." The boy said.

He started to come to me and when he was getting to close for my comfort I started to back away. He snarled like a wolf. Seeing me putting the pieces together and suddenly gain the face of fear he smirked in amusement. I turned tail and ran. One of the stupidest things I have ever done. I looked behind me to see a big black wolf chasing me. I dodged some trees before I tripped.

I quickly tried to get up but apparently my ankle was badly twisted. I crawled away before turning around and crawling faster so I could see the wolf. Also idiotic idea. I bumped into a tree, of course. The wolf transformed into a boy and started to walk closer to me. When I started to shake he put on that smirk again and bent down.

"It's been a while since I've had dinner." He said.

That's when I became a smart idiot. I screamed. It made him back up a bit then changed in a wolf and came back.

~Somewhere else~

A Lumberjack was cutting some wood with his son near a hilltop.

"Dad is there any wolves here?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask Matt?" The Lumberjack asked.

"Well I hear there is a wolf in these woods that can change into a human. That's why people disappear then they reappear dead. Or that's what they say." Matt said.

"I believe that is true. So unlike myself. Anyway you have nothing to worry about beside there are hunters here." Matt was convinced. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"What was that?!" Matt asked. His father already started heading to the place where they heard the scream. After they went a little ways they got to the spot to see a redheaded girl with a red cloak shaking out of control while she tried to keep black wolf off her.

"Do something quick!" Matt said, except he was behind his dad. The Lumberjack muttered sorry as he pulled out his gun when the girl screamed again as the wolf came closer to biting her. In the blink of an eye a **_POW!_** Was heard and the wolf rolled off the shaking girl. She looked at Matt and the Lumberjack.

~Red's POV third person~

Red saw a man put his gun away. Red also saw another boy behind him, he looked a bit older and slightly taller than she was. The man got closer and bent down next to Red. Red started to scoot away from him.

"Hey we won't hurt you." The man said. The boy went to the other side of her.

"That's right." The boy said. Red got up and felt faint from running and from the whole attack. She fainted fell to Matt's side so he caught her.

"Do all women faint all of the time?" Matt asked.

"No." The Lumberjack said. They started to look around the 'crime scene'.

 **I hope you like it. I will try and finish it in three or four chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the Lumberjack and Matt looked around, (Matt sat Red against a tree) Matt saw a basket.

"Hey look she dropped a basket over there." Matt said and grabbed the basket.

"Very good Sherlock." The Lumberjack said. He looked at the path which Red was going on.

"See that hill up there? That's probably where she lives." The Lumberjack pointed to a house on the hill.

"Good job Watson, and should we take her to her house?" Matt asked. The Lumberjack nodded and picked up Red fireman style. The two men started to make their way to Red's house the girl groaned and opened her eyes. She gave a shriek and kicked at the Lumberjack, sending him to the ground.

"Whoa take it easy!" Matt said. Red calmed down after a few breaths.

"What happened to you?" Matt asked. Red was about to answer when she saw her basket and remembered why she had gone up the hill in the first place. Jumping up, Red grabbed the basket and sprinted up the hill in the blink of an eye with her crimson cape flowing behind her.

"Thank you bye!" Red called. The Lumberjack and his son just stared before thinking again before chasing after her.

Red got to her house and stopped to catch her breath before heading to the door. Except when she touched it the door fell.

'Weird, but I locked it." Red thought suspiciously. When she entered Red saw stuff was on the ground and most was of it was broken.

"Grandma…?" Red asked. She slowly opened her Grandmother's door and she saw the room empty. The only other thing what was different was that the widow was open. Red ran to the window and saw foot/drag tracks lead down to the forest. Red grabbed her cape and jumped out of the window before following the foot prints. There were two sets of tracks, one walking while the other was dragging.

'Please no…' Red thought, thinking the worst. The trail stopped at a cave.

"Grandmother…?" Red asked. There was a wolf growl for an answer. Red stood there, tears coming down as her fragile mind processed everything. Red turned away and ran as fast as she could, still crying when she crashed into something. That something was Matt and he luckily caught her before she fell on a tree root.

"Hey! How are- whoa what happened?" Matt asked. Red just hugged him and silently cried. Matt hugged her back and patted her awkwardly.

'WHAT SHOULD I SAY?!' Matt thought panicking. When Red stopped crying Matt looked at her.

"What happened?" Matt asked again. Red told him what happened.

"I am sorry. There there." Matt said awkwardly as he hugged her again. He was glade when his dad came.

"So, I never got your names…" Red said looking away and wiping her eyes.

"They call me the Lumberjack." The Lumberjack said.

"What's your real name?" Red asked.

"Classified." The man said. Red turned to Matt.

"My name is Matthew, but everyone calls me Matt." Matt said. The boys looked at Red.

"My name is Red but I'm called Little Red Riding Hood." Red said.

"Interesting." The Lumberjack said.

"Well since your house is a wreck and you are probably going to cry more why don't you go to our place? Our mom makes the best hot chocolate." Matt said. Red looked at him dead in the eye (which scared the poor fellow) then nodded.

And so the adventures of The Lumberjack, Matthew, and Little Red Riding Hood had only just began…

 **And that's the end! Sorry I didn't update for a while and if it was sad, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
